Hiro Hamada
|personality = Fast-talking, intelligent, ambitious, cocky, clever, sassy, awkward, carefree, brave, sarcastic, impulsive, caring, sympathetic, bold, emotional, loving, appreciative, selfless |appearance = Slender, five feet tall, fair skin, messy black hair, brown eyes, a slight gap between his teeth |occupation = College student High school student (formerly) |alignment = Good |affiliations = Big Hero 6 |goal = To avenge Tadashi and bring Yokai to justice (succeeded) To protect the city of San Fransokyo |home = Lucky Cat Cafe in San Fransokyo |family = Mr. Hamada † (father) Mrs. Hamada † (mother) Tadashi Hamada † (brother) Aunt Cass (aunt) |friends = Baymax, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Go Go Tomago, Alistair Krei, Heathcliff, Yokai/Robert Callaghan (formerly), Professor Granville, Karmi (sometimes), Mr. Frederickson, Mrs. Frederickson, Mini-Max, Wendy Wower, Trina (formerly), Globby, Liv Amara |enemies = Robert Callaghan/Yokai, Obake, Yama, High Voltage, Baron Von Steamer, Globby (formerly)Momakase, Mad Jacks, Mr. Sparkles, Noodle Burger Boy, Trevor Trengrove, Trina, Di Amara |likes = Bot fights (formerly), robots, freedom, excitement, gummy bears, hot wings, doughnuts, technology, his friends and family, success, civillian life, pranks, Trina (formerly) |dislikes = Failure, nagging, peanuts, pestering, restrictions, his friends and family in danger, being an orphan, Tadashi's death, being out of the city Muirahara Woods, Bugs, Camping, Mud, Krei dating his aunt, Fan-fictions, Supervillains, Inventor's block, Feeling weak and useless, Bot fights |powers = Genius level intellect Martial arts Magnetism Superhuman Strength (briefly) |possessions = Computer interface Plasma Blades (briefly) Nano Dex Shirt (ormerly) Tadashi's Scooter |fate = Vows to protect San Fransokyo as a superhero alongside his friends |quote = "Guys, the city needs us. We were the ones who decided to be superheroes. Now's the time to be super." We didn't set out to be superheroes. But, sometimes life doesn't go the way you planned. The good thing is, my brother wanted to help a lot of people and that's what we're going to do. Who are we? |pets = Mochi (cat)|type_of_hero = Boy Genius, Tragic, Envious, Loyal, Heroic Jerks, Arrogant, Optimists, Monster Slayers, Heartbroken, Selfless, Narrators|love interests = Meg Cruz (date)}} 'Hiro Hamada '''is the protagonist of the 2014 film, ''Big Hero 6 ''and one of the titular characters of the ''Big Hero 6 ''franchise. Background Official Description ''Robotics prodigy Hiro Hamada has the mind of a genius—and the heart of a 14-year old: his state-of-the-art battle-bots dominate the underground bot fights held in the dark corners of San Fransokyo. Fortunately, big brother Tadashi redirects Hiro's brilliance, inspiring him to put his brain to the test in a quest to gain admission to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. When a tragic event changes everything, Hiro turns to a robot named Baymax, and they form an unbreakable bond—and two-sixths of a band of high-tech heroes on a very important mission. Personality Physical Appearance ''Big Hero 6'' ''Big Hero 6: The Series'' Hiro appears in the 2017 television series that premiered on Disney XD with Ryan Potter reprising his role. Season 1 Hiro attempts to return to his civilian life and begins attending SFIT, and Hiro is able build a new body for Baymax. However, Hiro and his friends decide to return as superheroes when they defeat Yama's army of Baymaxes and realize the danger San Fransokyo can be put in. Unknown to Big Hero 6, a mysterious figure has taken an interest into the superheroes. Season 2 Relationships Gallery BH6_Team_Transparent.png Hiro_Armor_Render.png Hiro and Go Go.png Globby hiro.png Fan Friction 39.png BH6 art by Ben Juwono.png BH6 TV - Hiro and Baymax.png BH6 TV - Friends.png Big-Hero-6-Series-Disney-XD.jpg Big Hero 6 TV series cast.png Big Hero 6 TV poster.jpg p10569216_v_v8_ad.jpg Baymax and Hiro promo BH6.jpg Big Hero 6 - team.jpg|thumb Big-hero 6.jpg P-big-hero-6-ryan-potter.jpg 37862133-352-k541291.jpg Hiro_Hamada_Profile.png Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Adopted Children‏‎ Category:Marvel characters Category:TV show characters Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Orphans Category:Nephews Category:Movie characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Kingdom Hearts characters